dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Rabbit
Rabbits 'are small animals commonly found in Grasslands and Savannas. They provide a steady source of food by dropping morsels when killed. Rabbits are passive creatures and will run towards their holes when the character gets too close. They are considered innocent creatures and killing one adds 1 point to the player's naughtiness level, which when high enough will cause Krampus to appear. Rabbits take one blast from the Ice Staff to be frozen. Rabbit Holes All rabbits are linked to a nearby rabbit hole. Rabbits run back to their holes at dusk, or when they are frightened. When a rabbit is captured or killed it will respawn in its hole after a short delay. A rabbit hole can be dug up with a shovel to force the rabbit out; however this will destroy the hole preventing future rabbits from spawning there. If a rabbit is caught outside its hole after dark for any reason it will fall asleep. Hunting Probably the cheapest method in terms of prerequisite resources: * One vegetable (e.g. a Carrot, Berries) * A weapon (e.g. an Axe) :#Place a vegetable as close to the target rabbit(s) as possible while not scaring it. :#Move some distance away. :#Wait till it hops around to the bait and starts to nibble it. :#Close in and kill it with a swift strike. The rabbit won't know what killed it. And the bait is kept. Other hunting methods involve using traps: *A trap can be placed directly above a rabbit hole. The rabbit will be trapped as soon as it sticks its little nose out. This method is practical when it is planned to check traps regularly, such as near a base camp. *Another fun way to capture a rabbit is to put the trap near the rabbit hole and then stand on the opposite side of the hole and dig. The rabbit will pop out and run directly into the trap. Since this requires the rabbit to be in the hole, it's most useful to do this at night or after you've chased the rabbit into its hole. *Other trapping method is more useful on the move - place a trap, preferably near a rabbit hole and chase a rabbit to it. It will get trapped most of the time. Placing more than one trap in its way guarantees the catch. *It is still posible to kill rabbits without trapping or baiting, just simply cutting him off. In previous updates, this was the main way of killing rabbits. Now, they run away, but it can still be done with a couple of tries. using a walking cane will incresse the chance of you killing it. *You can also drop a vegetable on the ground and place a trap in between the rabbit and the vegetable (with some distance away from vegetable). Rabbits will always move toward any vegetable dropped on ground while the trap will activate as soon as the rabbit walks under it. Therefore capturing the rabbit before it can eat the vegetable. Placing them too close will make the bait disappear after the rabbit is captured. *If all else fails, it is of course possible to just bait the trap with a vegetable to lure a rabbit in, however, the bait would be consumed on a successful catch. *Since rabbits are scared of Chester, another method of hunting them is also available. First, Chester needs to be stationed over the rabbit hole and carry the Eye Bone inside so that he would stay still. Then the player chases the rabbit so that it runs towards his hole. When it gets close enough to Chester it will get scared and try to run in opposite direction, that's when the player gets to hit the rabbit with a melee weapon. Rabbits caught in traps become live inventory items. While they do not stack, they also do not perish and thus can be safely stored for long periods of time. Captured rabbits can be killed in inventory by pressing RMB to get morsels, or be cooked straight into cooked morsels on fire. Even if captured, rabbits will turn into beardlings when the player character's sanity level drops low enough. Another good way to hunt them but without naughtiness is to put a carrot on the ground and surround it with tooth traps. Beardlings When character's Sanity drops below 80 (60 for Wes) all rabbits will turn into Beardlings. They behave just like normal rabbits but are covered with black Beard Hair. They can be killed to acquire Beard Hair, Monster Meat and Nightmare Fuel, or cooked on fire to get only Cooked Monster Meat. Beardlings do not drop Morsels. Killing Beardlings is one of the two ways to get beard hair while not playing as wilson, the other being a set piece. All rabbits, including those already captured and stored (inventory, backpacks, chests) will become Beardlings. Just like rabbits they are considered innocent creatures and killing one adds 1 point to the player's naughtiness level. Like many other monsters, Beardlings have an insanity aura and will lower the player's sanity level when you are in close proxmity for an extended time. Beardlords are the Bunnyman equivalent of Beardlings. Known Bugs *Rabbits and Beardlings will sometimes co-exist for a very brief moment when the player becomes (in)sane enough for them to change. *Sometimes when let go, a rabbit will dig another rabbit hole Trivia *The animal's original name was "Jackalope". A jackalope is a joke-mythical creature invented by taxidermists which consists of an ordinary rabbit or hare with small antlers growing out of its head. *Upon examining a rabbit in the inventory Wilson asks, "Do you like science?" As a reference to the use of animals in experiments. *The rabbit can also be dropped on the ground and it will be asleep if it is night, just as with a sleep dart, so it can't run. *If you catch a rabbit and release it far enough away from its hole, it will hang around wherever you dropped it and sleep outside when it gets dark, so if you release a rabbit close to your base and provided that you're far enough from its hole, you will essentially have a pet rabbit. *Rabbits turn white in the winter, much like some real life species of rabbits and hares *When a Rabbit Hole is examined by Wendy, She says " I'm too big to fit down there" possibly referring to "Alice in Wonderland". *Stored Rabbits make a useful unspoilable food source. Gallery Capture.PNG|A frozen rabbit rabbit eating carrot.png|Rabbit eating a Carrot File:Cute_Sleeping_Rabbit.jpg|A rabbit sleeping WhiteRabbit.png|A rabbit that has turned white in the winter.